Be Careful What You Bet On
by Xyn Zyn Aoi
Summary: What happens when Niwa underestimates Nakajima's skills at an arcade game? Pairings are that of the anime. Placed as 'M' to be on the safe side. Enjoy!


Hey. This is my first Gakuen Heaven fanfic, the series inspired me so much! Please enjoy!

Title: Be Careful What You Bet On

"Ugh...Why did Niwa need to drag us all out here?" Saionji complained with an annoying sigh.

"You didn't have to come with you know..." Omi replied.

"And be without you for however many hours of our lives Niwa will waste. I couldn't simply do that and you know it." Saionji replied.

"Well yeah, but..." Omi started.

A well known laugh was heard right behind Saionji. "Ahh! C'mon Kaoru-chan! Lighten up a little and have some fun."

Saionji growled a little and smacked his elbow into Niwa's gut.

Niwa stumbled back and almost lost his footing as he let his guard.

Nakajima reached a hand out and grabbed Niwa's hand, attempting to pull the other man up.

Instead Niwa grinned and used his other hand and pulled.

Nakajima ended up crashing on top of Niwa with his head in the crook of Niwa's shoulder and neck. "Fucking bastard..." Nakajima's muffled voice was heard.

"Heh, Hahahaha! Comfortable Hide?" Niwa laughed.

Nakajima lifted his head and glared at Niwa as their eyes met each others.

"Ohh believe me, I'll make you so comfortable that you can't stand it,later." Nakajima whispered to Niwa with a growl.

"Heh..." Niwa sounded.

"Ohh, there won't be much laughing after I get through with you..." Nakajima said then pushed himself up and off of Niwa.

"Hey! Can we try this game?! Please!" Keita begged as he ran towards a dance game.

Iwai stood back, hiding behind Shinomiya slightly.

Shinomiya glanced over his shoulder at Iwai. "You don't have to." he smiled.

Iwai nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm an archer, I don't dance..." Shinomiya said flatly.

"Wahaha! Oh c'mon Mr. Dorm Leader! Surely you have to have some moves!" Shunsuke tried to egg Shinomiya on.

"I said no! And if you keep this up I'll lock you out of your room and make you sleep on the couch in the lobby in your underwear!" Shinomiya raised his voice.

"Eesh..." Shunsuke waved his hands in front of his face. "Okay okay...How about Iwai?"

"You leave him out of this!" Shinomiya said with protection in his voice. He also held an arm out in front of Iwai.

"I'll gladly dance battle my honey!" Naruse's voice was heard throughout the whole arcade. Naruse swept Keita up in his arms.

"Keita!" Kazuki shouted as he chased Naruse to the dance battle game.

Naruse stopped, stepped aside and put his foot out at the last minute so Kazuki would trip.

Kazuki did trip and lost his balance, but caught himself by the raised bar in front of the game.

"Okay! How do we play this?" Naruse said as he balanced Keita with one hand and scrolled through the options with his other hand.

"Uh ahh...Naruse, would you mind putting me down..." Keita said with a light blush.

"Tell me that this qualifies as a date, first!" Naruse said as a song started playing.

"Hmm..." Naruse started following the arrows as Keita rocked in Naruse's arms.

"N-Naruse!" Keita said as he flailed in Naruse's arms.

"Hm?"

"Fine! Okay! It's a date!" Keita agreed immediately.

"Oh! Good, then it's okay for me to hold you!" Naruse was having bad timing with most of the arrows.

"Ha! Naruse maybe you should just stick to tennis." Shunsuke called out.

"I-I'm gonna puke!" Keita called out, desperately trying to reach for someone's hand. Anyone's.

The song finished shortly after Keita's plea for help.

"Keita!" Kazuki said as he reached for Keita's hand.

Keita managed to grab Kazuki's hand and pull him out of Naruse's grasp as the score came on the screen as a 'C.'

Shunsuke looked back at Shinomiya. "C'mon Mr. dorm leader! I'll battle you, and I'll even choose an easy song so your old bones can catch up!"

Everyone looked over at Shinomiya.

Shinomiya blushed at all of the attention of being put on the spot, but at the same time his eye twitched a little at the 'old' comment so he kinda looked a little crazy. "Dammit, Taki! The lobby it is..."

"You look like you need a rabies vaccine." Shunsuke commented.

Then suddenly of all people, Nakajima stepped forward, pushing his glasses up. "I'll give this a shot." Nakajima was calm, cool, and collected as he proceeded towards the game.

Niwa put a hand on Nakajima's shoulder. "Hide, when have you ever danced?"

"As a teenager, before I met you I used to excel in break dancing." Nakajima said casually.

"Hahaha! Good one Hide!" Niwa laughed as he slapped Nakajima's back.

Nakajima didn't even flinch as he held his ground. He did swing his leg back, crashing it into Niwa's shin. "Wanna make a bet?"

"Heh, you sure you wanna do this?...Oww..." Niwa rubbed his shin against the back of his other leg.

"If I get a perfect score on this game then..." Nakajima beckoned Niwa over to him. Nakajima whispered something to the King.

"Tempting, and if I win?" Niwa said, already talking like a winner.

"Flip it then." Nakajima replied simply.

"Alright, Hide! You're on!" Niwa said, flashing a victory sign already.

Nakajima shoved his glasses into Niwa's hands. "You break them you buy me a new pair, got that..."

Niwa put Nakajima's glasses on his face. "Damn Hide you're, wait...these are fake!"

Nakajima peeled off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt slightly, untucking it from his pants for a looser feel.

"I uhh...Anyone else wanna dance battle him?" Shunsuke asked as he looked around, he stopped on Shinomiya.

Shinomiya took the initiative and shoved Shunsuke towards the dance pad.

Nakajima glanced at Shunsuke. "I work alone." he said as he stepped on the pad.

"Phew!" Shunsuke wiped some sweat from his brow. "Guess I'm off the hook then..."

"Not quite. You're still sleeping in the lobby!" Shinomiya said sharply.

"Hey. I'm only doing this once, so watch." Nakajima said as he picked a song.

Niwa got out his phone to record a video, but Nakajima quickly kicked it out of Niwa's hands then returned just in time to start.

Nakajima started with just the step moves then dropped down and rotated himself on his shoulders, he curved his body and legs in an unnatural ways that defied gravity. Twisting his legs as he spun while hopping up and down on his hand, managing to hit the correct arrows as he rotated between his right and left hands one at a time. Nakajima bent all the way back, smirking at Niwa as he sprung up.

Niwa was palming his face. He should've known better than thinking Nakajima would lie about something and risk something of importance to prove it.

"Hey King, What did ya guys bet on? Nakajima whispered it to you so I couldn't hear."

"Gaaahh..." Niwa peeked between his fingers just in time to see Nakajima doing some of the most ridiculous moves hitting the arrows exactly with his hand and feet. "Oh what the hell does it matter..." Niwa sighed as the color drained from his face.

Just then smoke started to fill the area and bursts of electricity spewed out of the machine. The screen went dark and the whole game lost power as it broke down.

Nakajima stepped off the game pad, pushing his glasses up with a sheen. "Hn..."

"You're absolutely diabolical..." Niwa's eye twitched as he hung his head.

Nakajima stopped next to Niwa walking the other way. "See you later, my bitch..."

Suddenly the manager ran up. "Wh-What happened here!?" his hands were on his head with his eyes wide.

Nakajima pointed towards Saionji and Omi. "This is their department."

The manager looked at the two. "I'm going to need you guys to pay for what you damaged."

"Nakajima!" Saionji called out. "I am not using our school funds to pay for your stupidity."

Nakajima waved a hand in the air as he walked away. "Hold a fundraiser."

Shunsuke looked up at Niwa. "You're...Nakajima's...bitch...?"

Niwa shoved Shunsuke out of the way.

"No! Hell no! I will not have people calling me 'Your bitch' in public! Get back here you whip wielding, pole dancing son of a fucking maniac! Oi! Hide!" Niwa shouted as he sped after Nakajima.

"So bold of you to reveal what we do!" Nakajima called out calmly with a wicked grin as he took off at a respectable running speed, not taking offense of Niwa's words.

Shinomiya placed a couple fingers to each side of his head, massaging it lightly. "Those two guys give me a headache..." he groaned. He then turned to Saionji and Omi. "I'll do what I can to help."

Iwai looked up at Shinomiya. "I'll help too..."

Shinomiya looked at Iwai and smiled gently.

"That's not the point! He-"

Omi placed a hand on Saionji's shoulder. "Kaoru, don't worry about this too much. As dorm leader and babysitter this is Shinomiya's problem."

"Really? After I just decided to help you? You're pinning those two on me?" Shinomiya's eye twitched a bit.

"Well, you cook snacks for us, do our laundry...pretty much everything except sing us a song and kiss us goodnight." Shunsuke replied.

Iwai turned away immediately and started blushing a deep red.

"Everyone! Stay if you'd like, Takuto, myself and Shunsuke are heading back. Be back by curfew or you'll be in deep trouble!"

"Whaaat? Why me?" Shunsuke whined.

"Well, you did just call me your babysitter. Therefore I have further authority besides being dorm leader." Shinomiya said as he placed his hands on Iwai's shoulders and led him out.

Shunsuke followed them with a pout. "Heey, dorm leader...Why is it you're always with Iwai?"

"He's frail and needs my care. It's my job." Shinomiya replied.

"So the sounds we hear at night are just a delusion?" Shunsuke said flatly.

Shinomiya stopped as a vein on his forehead pulsed. He swiftly turned back to look at Shunsuke. "Taki! You are hereby banned from the dorms tonight!" Shinomiya snapped then continued walking with Iwai.

"Whaaat? Oh, c'mon!" Shunsuke flung his arms up in the air as he ran after the two.

Shinomiya kept walking with Iwai as he ignored Shunsuke.

~~~~End~~~

Well I decided that this was a good ending spot. I have quite a bit of GH fanfiction to write hopefully I'll get to all of my ideas. But anyway, about this specific story, give me your thoughts. However if it's about the ending suffixes I chose not to include them because I was afraid in using them in the wrong way. The only one I let by was "Kaoru Chan."

Also this is the first time I wrote someone break dancing so I apologize if my research was for naught.


End file.
